I will be a father
by Mio Kozuki
Summary: Diez años pasaron desde aquel extraño accidente, en el que se vieron involucrados Fudou y Yukari. Esta vez los dos se enteran de que van a ser padres. Una nueva etapa les está esperando. (cutre resumen) FudouxOc. Continuación de A small change.


******__****Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5, menos Yukari, mi OC.**

* * *

**I will be a father:**

Diez años después de aquel extraño accidente, se encontraban delante de una de las tantas casas que estaban viendo. Esta parecía que era la última, aunque Yukari no estaba muy segura de comprar una casa tan grande.

-No estoy muy convencida ¿Seguro que tenemos que estaremos bien viviendo en una casa tan grande? –preguntó insegura la chica.

-¿Y por qué no? Así podremos tener un perro. Además es muy grande… podremos hacer varia cosas en las diferentes habitaciones –le guiñó un ojo y le enseñó su clásica sonrisa socarrona.

Yukari enseguida se sonrojó por el comentario de su novio. Conocía muy bien a Akio y sus pervertidas intenciones. Pero aun así, tenía que admitir que a ella también le gustaban sus extraños juegos… Con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando y también aprendiendo.

**Un año después de la mudanza y de la boda:**

Yukari se encontraba mirando las fotos de su boda, estaba muy feliz, hasta que empezó a tener náuseas y a marearse de nuevo. Llevaba mucho tiempo con esos síntomas, pero no estaba muy segura de sí ir al médico. Entonces opto por llamar a Fuyupe tal vez le podría ayudar:

-Diga –contestó una voz suave.

-Fuyupe, soy Yukari –respondió la morena.

-Cuanto tiempo. ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó preocupada, extrañada de que su amiga la llamase en horario de trabajo.

-Bueno… llevo una par de días con mareos y nauseas… -le interrumpió Fuyupe.

-No será que estás embarazada…-esta vez le interrumpió la morena.

-¡¿Embarazada?! –Yukari se quedó callada.

_"No puede ser… o tal vez si… "_ Pensó en ellos por un momento y en lo que hicieron en los últimos meses.

-Yukari, si quieres puedes venir ahora al hospital y vemos si es eso –le propuso la enfermera.

-Vale…Pero… -no es capaz de finalizar.

-Estate aquí dentro de una hora. No vemos –colgó el teléfono.

La morena se quedó callada. Estaba pensado en la probabilidad de ser cierto eso. Su vida cambiaría por completo, bueno no solo la de ella, también la de él…

_"No sé si llamarlo… Mejor me aseguro y luego… Ya veré lo que hago"_ Pensó Yukari.

* * *

Una vez en el hospital, se encontró con Aki:

-Cuanto tiempo Aki. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Yukari preocupada.

-Sí. Tranquila. Me llamó Fuyupe –miró a la morena –Estoy aquí porque me ha dicho que puede que estés esperando un bebé.

-No es seguro, pero si lo es… -se acarició la barriga.

-También está Haruna y Natsumi. Vamos nos están esperando.

* * *

-Valla –hizo una pausa la doctora y miró a Yukari – ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Estás de tres meses!

La morena se quedó mirando a la doctora y luego al monitor. No podía creérselo seria madre. Le inundó una sensación de completa felicidad y de un cariño maternal. Pero las dudas aparecieron. ¿Cómo se lo diría? y ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Sería buena madre?…

Enseguida dejó de pensar en ello, ya que las chicas empezaron a felicitarla y también no dejaban de hablar de todas las cosas que tendrían que mirar. Como si ellas fuesen las madres.

* * *

Al salir del hospital. Las chicas le preguntaron si quería mirar cosas de bebés:

-Muchas gracias… Pero mejor me marcho a casa…

-¿Te preocupa algo? –le preguntó Aki.

-Bueno… No sé cómo decírselo… -le interrumpió Haruna.

-¡Sé directa! En cuanto llegue a casa díselo.

Yukari se quedó pensando.

-¡Claro! ¡Que tonta! No sé porque me preocupo por eso, lo conozco de sobra –comentó.

-Pues ya sabes.

-Una cosa más. No se lo comentéis a los demás hasta que él lo sepa ¿Vale? –le pidió a sus amigas.

-No te preocupes –respondieron a la vez.

La morena sabía que no se aguantarían y que todos sus amigos se acabarían enterando, antes de que pudiese decírselo a Akio.

* * *

Una vez en casa. Se puso a preparar la cena, como estaba de vacaciones ella se encargaría de prepararla.

Cuando terminó de poner la mesa, oyó abrirse la puerta de la entrada.

_"A ver cómo reacciona"_ pensó Hikari.

-¡Ya estoy en casa! –dijo Fudou nada más entrar. Desde que se fueron los dos a vivir juntos, le encantaba decir esa frase. Hacia tantos años que no se sentía tan cómodo en su propia casa y menos tener alguien importante en su vida. Nunca pensó que eso sería posible.

-Bienvenido –salió de la cocina y fue a recibirlo.

Como siempre lo abrazó y éste le besó en la cabeza, bueno si la besaba en la boca sabían muy bien los dos como acabaría eso aunque a ninguno le importase.

-Hoy tengo que decirte una cosa muy importante –le dijo al chico.

Éste la miro extrañado. Ella lo miró a los ojos, se apartó de él, mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre su vientre. Fudou no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_"¿Qué será lo que oculta?"_ Pensó molesto. Normalmente lo averiguaría, pero no entendía nada.

-Hoy fui al médico…-no dejo que terminase la frase.

-¿Tienes algo malo? –le preguntó preocupado.

-No, claro que no, estoy bien.

Akio no acaba de comprender nada. Yukari divertida por la cara de desconcierto de su marido, no sabía si decírselo ya, o esperar un poco. Haría lo segundo pero ella no podía aguantarse, tenía que contárselo.

_"Cualquiera diría que es un genio… Mira que no darse cuenta…"_ pensó la chica.

-Veras, dentro de seis meses aproximadamente, seremos tres en esta casa. –le dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Él se quedó callado. Estaba asimilando lo ocurrido… ¡Seria padre! Enseguida miro a Yukari y al ver que lo miraba preocupada por cómo reaccionaría, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con toda su fuerza.

Desde que la conoció todo en su vida había cambiado. Poco a poco fue cambiando, pasó de ser una persona solitaria y desconfiada, a tener compañeros de equipo, alguien importante en su vida y una casa propia donde podría ser feliz por fin. Y para rematarlo sería padre.

-Me estas ahogando –le dijo a Fudou.

Éste aflojo un poco el abrazo.

-Gracias.

Yukari no pudo contener las lágrimas de la felicidad.

Akio asustado la soltó, pensando que la había abrazado demasiado fuerte.

-No me des la gracias, esto lo hemos creado juntos.

-Aun así… Quiero darte las gracias, por todo… –comentó algo avergonzado.

-No seas tan cursi –gruño ella-. No te pega para nada. –empezó a reírse.

El castaño se molestó un poco por el comentario, pero decidió hacer como si no lo hubiera oído.

-¿Niño o niña? –preguntó Akio.

-No se sabe. Dentro de una semana nos lo podrán decir. ¿Tú que prefieres?

-Me da igual. Cualquiera de los dos está bien. –comento mientras acariciaba el vientre de Yukari y la besaba en la boca.

Esa noche le demostraría lo feliz que estaba y lo agradecido por tenerla a su lado.

* * *

**Seis meses después de la noticia**

Fuera de la sala de partos se encontraba un gran grupo de personas. Todos estaban conversando, excepto uno de ellos que no paraba de andar de una lado a otro. Ese era Akio Fudou no paraba de gruñir y de andar, impaciente.

-¡Relájate! –le dijo un Endo también estresado, por culpa del castaño.

Casi todo el equipo de Inazuma se había reunido, en este momento tan especial, al fin y al cabo eran grandes amigos. Después de graduarse, algunos fueron a la misma secundaria alta y otros a otras distintas. Pero aun así mantuvieron el contacto.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me relaje?! -le contestó gruñendo.

-Tranquilo, esto es normal cuando se trata de tu primer hijo –comentó Tsunami. En sus brazos tenía un pequeño niño, de apenas un año.

-Lo dice el que se desmallo cuando dije que estaba saliendo de cuentas –comentó Toko, divertida.

-Eso… no es verdad –el peli rosa se sonrojó por completo.

Todo los que estaba allí comenzaron a reír, menos Akio que estaba atento a otra cosa, no le quietaba ojo a la puerta.

Hacía casi un año que fueron a recibir al pequeño Ryota. Él no paraba de mirar a todas partes y empezaba a reírse, por las caras que le ponían algunos del ex equipo.

-Parece ser que este año, muchos de nosotros vamos a ser padres –dijo Haruna, mientras se acariciaba la barriga. Estaba de dos meses, pero tanto ella como Tachimukai estaban desando conocer el género de su bebé.

Y no eran los únicos, el delantero estrella del Raimon había sido padre el mes pasado y no solo tuvo un hijo, sino que fueron mellizos y a de mas parejita.

-Hablado de eso. No sería genial que Ryota y vuestra hija saliesen juntos –comento Tsunami, a la vez que levantaba a su hijo.

Akio nada más oírlo le dedicó una mirada asesina. Ni loco dejaría que su pequeña saliese con el hijo del loco del surf… Bueno ni con otros chicos.

Todos los presentes, menos el castaño y el peli rosa, volvieron a reírse.

-¿Ya sabéis como la vais a llamar? –pregunto Hiroto, para cambiar de conversación.

Akio se olvidó por un momento de la puerta y del comentario del peli rosa y contestó la pregunta:

-Sí.

-¿Y qué nombre le vais a poner? –preguntó esta vez Endo algo menos estresado.

-Hitomi.

Nada más responder a la pregunta se oyó un débil llanto de bebé. Por la puerta salió la doctora con unos papeles en la mano. Fudou se acercó a ella, ésta nada más verlo, le respondió:

-Todo está bien es una niña sana y fuerte –miró al gran grupo de personas–. Podéis pasar, pero intentad no hacer ruido.

El primero en entrar fue el castaño, el resto fue pasando de uno en uno.

Yukari, estaba tumbada en la cama con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

Akio nada más verla se acercó a ella. La chica le sonrió y le enseñó a su pequeña hija. Éste emocionado la cogió en brazos y besó a su mujer en la frente.

El resto se fue acercando para ver al bebé. Hitomi ya tenía un poco de pelo que era de una color castaño claro al igual que el de su madre y sus ojos era idénticos a los de su padre.

El grupo empezó a felicitar a la pareja. La niña era muy tranquila no lloraba, más bien todo lo contrario miraba para todos los lados con mucha atención. En menos de un minuto cada uno fueron cogiendo a la pequeña, ella solo los observaba con atención. Y mientras tanto hacían algún que otro comentario que molestó al castaño.

Así fue el primer día de vida de la pequeña Hitomi, ella nunca lo recordaría, pero sus padres sí y para ellos fue uno de los días que nunca olvidarían.

Al fin y al cabo era su primer hijo, pero no el último.

* * *

Esta continuación del fic: A small change.

Espero vuestra opinión =)

Para la próxima semana puede que publique otro fic de esta serie ^3^

Que conste que tengo más historias pensadas para esta pareja =3

Nos leemos ^-^


End file.
